Moi aussi je veux vivre
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Robin déprime, elle a peur de causer la perte de son nouvel équipage, Ace s'en veut parce qu'il est le fils de Gold Roger. Ces deux-là ont bien plus en commun qu'ils ne le croient...


**Je ne sais plus trop si ces deux personnages se sont rencontrés et donc je vais faire comme si c'était la première fois. Ceci se passe avant que Franky et Brook rejoignent l'équipage mais ils ont comment a adopté Robin. **

Le Vogue Mary était accosté à une île et tous ses membres étaient partis ravitaillés…tous ? Non, Nico Robin était resté sur le bateau afin de le surveiller. L'archéologue était assisse contre le mat et pour une fois, elle n'avait aucun livre à la main. Elle réfléchissait à sa relation avec les membres de cet équipage et une conclusion se forma rapidement à son esprit elle les aimait. La jeune femme se rappela le nombre de personne qu'elle avait entrainé à la mort et elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas impliquer les membres de son nouveau équipage dans ses affaires. Luffy, il était pour elle comme un petit frère ainsi que son capitaine. Zoro, le bretteur était la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux dans l'équipage même si au départ il vait été le plus méfiant. Nami, en tant que les deux seules filles de l'équipage, elles avaient nouées une grande complicité. Pipo, qu'il était drôle quand il inventait ses histoires auquel seul Chopper croyait, qu'il était mignon d'ailleurs ce petit renne. Et Sandy, toujours au petit soin avec elle car elle était une femme...Oui vraiment, elle les adorait et aurait voulu ne jamais les quitter. Doucement les larmes de Nico tombèrent, s'il fallait sacrifier sa vie pour eux, elle n'aurait aucun regret. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre et ils étaient devenus ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Un jeune homme sauta soudain sur le pont et demanda :

« Où est Luffy ?

- Partit se goinfrer comme à son habitude.

- Et t'es qui toi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu la dernière fois. Tu es une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipage de mon frère ?

- Oui. Tu es donc Ace. Les autres m'ont un peu parlé de toi, ils ont dit que tu es tout le contraire de Luffy.

- Vraiment ? sourit Ace. J'espère bien, Luffy a toujours été insupportable mais c'est surement pour ça que je l'adore.

- C'est sûr, soupira Robin et une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue. Il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui, comme à la plupart des membres de l'équipage…

- Vous pleurez mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien, absolument rien, murmura Robin. Je t'en prie, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil.

- Je ne crois pas. »

Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent un instant du regard, puis l'archéologue fit quelque chose qui les stupéfia tout deux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larme. Ace passa maladroitement son bras autour de son corps et la serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, c'était la première fois qu'une femme pleurait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi au moins une heure, et Robin finit par reprendre ses esprits. Elle se détacha du corps du frère de Luffy et lui fit ses excuses. Ace lui demanda alors la raison de ses pleurs, une simple poussière n'aurait pas enclenché cela. Heureusement pour l'ancienne associée de Crocodile, Luffy et ses compagnons revenaient. Et comme Luffy se jeta immédiatement dans les bras d'Ace, elle n'eut pas à répondre et s'éclipsa doucement.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille demanda à son frère pourquoi il était là et il lui répondit qu'il aimerait bien qu'il le conduise à la prochaine île. Luffy accepta tout de suite puis déclara qu'il avait faim. Ils se mirent donc tous à table. Ace se retrouva en face de Robin et il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder tout en mangeant la même quantité que son cadet. Nico lui rendait son regard, avec un petit sourire. Leur manège n'échappa à Nami qui aussitôt qu'elle fut seule à Robin, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ace avant que nous arrivions ?

- Rien, répondit tranquillement son amie. Nous avons seulement fait connaissance.

- On ne dirais pas, répliqua Nami. Vous vous êtes littéralement dévorés des yeux pendant tout le repas. Ace a même laissé Luffy piqué dans son assiette tant il était distrait. Et j'ai bien cru que Sandy allait exploser le frère de notre capitaine.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? s'enquit soudain Robin avec un petit sourire. Je me rappelle que tu m'as longuement parlé du frère de Luffy, comment il était poli, comment il était trop mignon quand il dormais et qu'il avait surement un immense trésor puisqu'il faisait parti de l'équipage de Barbe blanche.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit cela, nia Nami. C'est Vivi qui le trouvait mignon. »

L'archéologue lui décocha un sourire et laissa la voleuse seule pour se rendre sur le pont. Elle s'approcha du bastingage et regarda la mer et la belle nuit étoilée qui recouvrait le ciel ce soir là. Sandy lui demanda alors si elle ne voulait pas un cocktail et après qu'il le lui a apporté, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand il lui toucha l'épaule qu'elle se retourna et découvrit Ace. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire éblouissant auquel elle répondit puis ils ne surent quoi dire. Quand Chopper passa et les regarda avec les yeux exorbités, ils éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, le jeune Ace posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- As-tu déjà eu l'impression que le monde serait mieux sans toi ? Que tu n'es qu'un fardeau inutile qui entraine ceux qu'il aime dans la mort.

- Oui. Depuis que je suis né, ou plutôt depuis que je connais l'identité de mon père.

- C'est vrai ? Qui est ton père ?

- Qui était, corrigea Ace. Si tu me dis pourquoi tu ne veux ou ne peux pas vivre, je te le dirais. Mais sache que même Luffy n'est pas au courant.

- D'accord, accepta Nico Robin. Eh bien, tu sais ce que sont les polynégriffes ?

- Bien sur. Ils sont les garants de notre mémoire.

- Une mémoire que les grands de ce monde refusent de voir dévoilé. J'ai le bonheur et le malheur d'être la dernière personne à pouvoir les comprendre. C'est pour cela que le gouvernement n'acceptera jamais de me laisser vivre.

- Mon père était Gold Roger. L'homme le plus haï du monde. »

Ils se firent face, conscient d'avoir un commun le même doute, est-ce que ma vie a suffisamment d'importance pour que je me batte contre ceux qui veulent me la prendre. A-t'elle assez d'importance pour que je mette en danger ceux que j'aime ? Puis, Portgas D. Ace s'endormit. La jeune femme le regarda un instant. Pour la première fois, elle admira sa beauté, ses cheveux bruns, sa musculature et ce sourire hésitant car le garçon n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir droit au bonheur. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait le ramener dans une chambre mais elle se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de dormir un peu partout s'il était aussi narcoleptique que Luffy et son grand-père. Elle regagna donc sa chambre tout en ayant droit à un sourire narquois de Nami. L'archéologue haussa les épaules, elle préférait que la navigatrice croie à une romance plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité.

Le lendemain matin, Nami leur apprit qu'il arriverait à l'île d'Ace dans un jour. Luffy fut ravi et il demanda à son frère s'il voulait se battre contre lui. Zoro, joua alors la personne responsable en déclarant à son capitaine que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de jouer avec le feu sur un bateau. Ace, vexé, déclara qu'il avait se maitriser. Au final, ce fut Nami qui régla le différend en assommant les deux frères. Le bretteur retourna alors à sa sieste et Chopper demanda un médecin. Pipo lui dit que s'était lui le médecin mais que ces deux monstres n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Le petit renne chercha ledit monstre des yeux mais ne les trouvant pas il demanda à son ami où ils étaient, tout en tremblant de peur. Le menteur lui montra Ace et Luffy puis demanda à son ami s'il voulait écouter comment lui, le grand capitaine Pipo avait sauvé une population indigène des griffes de deux horribles monstres. Nico, quant à elle lisait.

Les deux frères ne se réveillèrent qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et Sandy se rendit compte qu'il fallait vraiment débarquer Ace à la prochaine île ou leur provision se réduit en miette. Un comme Luffy c'est déjà beaucoup mais deux ! Zoro demanda alors s'il avait un problème le cuistot et Sandy lui répondit que non et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'une algue se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Ils commencèrent donc un combat et Ace complimenta son frère sur les performances des membres de son équipage. Luffy tout fier, lui dit que s'était fait exprès et il sauta un peu partout. Au même moment un violent coup de vent fit passer Ace par-dessus bord, Robin vigilante fit pousser un bras sur le côté du bateau et le rattrapa. Grâce à ses membres en caoutchouc Luffy n'eut aucun mal à finir de remonter à bord son frère. Ace regarda celle qui l'avait aidé mais elle évita son regard et disparu. Il allait se mettre à sa poursuite quand Luffy commença à lui parler. Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter son frère. Celui-ci remarqua tout de même que son frangin était distrait et qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il lui racontait. Inquiet, il lui demanda s'il était malade. Ace répondit par la négative, il n'avait jamais été malade et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, le capitaine au chapeau de paille dit que c'était pareil pour lui et ils reprirent leur conversation jusqu'à ce que leurs deux ventres gargouillent.

Quand ils furent table, le fils de Gold Roger remarqua, après avoir mangé à sa faim que sa nouvelle amie l'évitait du regard. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, cela le rendit malheureux. Toutefois, il complimenta le cuisinier pour son délicieux repas. Sandy le remercia, à part Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour, personne n'avait un palais très fin dans l'équipage et il était heureux qu'un connaisseur goûte à sa cuisine. Ace le regarda avec étonnement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être connaisseur. Il fit alors une tête si étrange que tout l'équipage éclata de rire, même elle.

Quand il quitta la table, il attrapa Robin et lui murmura, ce soir, je veux te voir, en haut de la vigie. L'archéologue acquiesça tout en ayant conscience des regards narquois de Nami, étonné de Zoro et jaloux de Sandy. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué.

Comme promis, Robin alla rejoindre Ace à la nuit tombante, tout en haut du mat. Le garçon lui laissa à peine le temps de respirer et demanda d'un ton qui était tout sauf neutre :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Parce que je suis le fils de Gold Roger c'est ça ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire !

- Non ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Robin. Je t'en supplie croie moi.

- Alors, qu'elle était donc cette raison que tu ne sembles pas avoir envie de me révéler ?

- Je…, je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Toi ! Alors que Luffy dit que dans l'équipage, tu es celle qui sait tout sur tout ! Ne t'en crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. J'ai réussi à te faire dire pourquoi tu pleurais, je réussirais à savoir pourquoi tu m'évite. »

Le bateau tangua soudain et cette fois ce fut Robin qui faillit tomber de la vigie mais Ace plus vif que l'éclair la rattrapa et la reposa à côté de lui. Mais il ne réussit pas à la lâcher et elle se colla contre lui. Alors, elle murmura :

« J'ai peur de m'attacher trop à toi. Tu pars demain.

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui me suis dans le pétrin tout seul…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Nico murmura alors un truc comme perdu pour perdu et elle embrassa le pirate. Celui-ci lui rendit le baiser. Quelques choses leur firent alors baisser les yeux et ils découvrirent un Zoro un peu estomaqué. Tout deux posèrent alors leurs doigts sur leur bouche et Zoro acquiesça. Il aimait bien l'archéologue ainsi que le frère de Luffy et puis pour une fois ce serait lui le seul au courant. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre laissant seul les amoureux.

Ils accostèrent sur l'île au moment même où le soleil se levait. Ace serra la main à tout l'équipage et s'avança dans la jungle. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle était seule dans sa chambre que Robin ouvrit sa main et lu le papier qu'on lui avait donné.

_On se reverra. Vis s'il te plait. Je t'aime._

**bon bah voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez vos avis svp :)**


End file.
